With the development of society and economy, indoor robots have become the first choice of home care for more and more old people and children. However, the current robots are complicated in structure and tedious in operation, its working position is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so the flexibility is poor. Therefore, the user experience of the service robot needs to be optimized.